Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to integrated circuits, and in particular to integrated circuits with current summing circuits.
Some circuits sum two or more currents in certain analog applications. A typical summer uses an operational amplifier (op-amp) to sum currents. The op-amp usually has compensation circuits to avoid instability. These compensation circuits tend to limit the operating frequency of the op-amp. Thus, when a summer uses an op-amp to sum currents, the operation of the summer is limited by the operating frequency of the op-amp. Some applications operate at a frequency that is higher than the operating frequency the op-amp. Therefore, the summers that use an op-amp to sum currents would not be suitable.
For these and other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for current summing circuits that operate at higher frequencies.